Screw You
by Zombie Raptor
Summary: After Link gets told off by Impa and Zelda listens to Impa, he decides saving them isn't worth his time.
1. Chapter 1

Link stared at the woman in disbelief. She was essentially say he did a shitty job. And Zelda listened to her. He had come all this way and got this. At this point he didn't particularly want to deal with shit like this anymore. He had come to get Zelda, but she decided to leave with the women.

"Screw this. If I'm not good enough for you then fine. I'm gone. Good luck with whatever the hell it is you're doing" Link said and walked passed her.

Impa gaped. She had said that to try to motivate him, to push him to get stronger. Even if he couldn't stand up to some opponents at the moment, he was still impressive in his skill. And he was Hylia's chosen hero. He couldn't just stop.

"Are you really so petty as to just quit from a few harsh words?" Impa asked, trying to get Link to turn back.

"You know what, I don't really feel like arguing with you so yeah, sure I'm that petty ok. Besides, you seem perfectly capable, and as you've heavily implied, you are better than me, so why don't you just do it" Link replied, slightly annoyed. Granted the woman saved Zelda's life, but he after all they've been through in their lives she just left like that. If it was really that easy for her, then he didn't care anymore.

Walking forward, Link used a skyward strike on the object in front of him, and watched as Fi skated around the water. After she was finished, he took the tablet and left, leaving a dumbfounded Impa in his wake.

On his way back to Skyloft, Fi repeatedly reminded him that this was against his best interests, which he ignored. If this entire thing really was something that he had to do to protect everyone, then he'd do it. Until he found proof of that, he was done.

Link sighed and relaxed as he rode his loftwing. He was by far the best rider in Skyloft. No one could keep up with him, and he could outmaneuver anyone in the air. Of course he also gave a large part of the credit to his loftwing, whom he loved.

With another sigh he contemplated where he should go. He didn't particularly want to go back to the main island. Maybe having some pumpkin soup would help. Kina was also pretty cute. He didn't particularly have anything better to do now, so he might as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Link had been forced to go are start fighting on the surface again. After he started helping out at the Lumpy Pumpkin and dating Kina, things had taken an obvious turn for the worse. Eventually he went down to the surface and started doing what Fi told him to. Eventually he ran into Impa again and did what she told him. Zelda, when he saw her, was ignored except for a glance when she came into view. Now everything with Ghirahim and Demise was over.

"Link, I just wanted to say" Zelda started before being cut off.

"Look Kina wanted me to invite you to our wedding. If you want to come fine, if not then whatever. I'm only mentioning it because Kina wanted me to" Link said harshly.

Zelda nodded slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't think ill of Impa, but it was her that caused this. Zelda had dreams of growing up and marrying Link her entire life. That's what she expected to happen. That's what she knew he expected to happen. Link always hung around her, and he was the best guy in Skyloft in her opinion. He was talented in both fighting and flying. He had a good personality, if a bit lazy. He was laid back and would take shit from other people until they started to bother his friends. In her eyes he was perfect. All that was lost now.

"Look, it'll probably be better if you just don't come okay. I'm not telling you what to do here, I'm just saying" Link told her. With that said, he turned and left.

Zelda fell to her knees. This was the worst possible outcome for her. Not only was she not with Link, but he didn't even seem to remotely like her anymore. Not even as an acquaintance. Zelda curled up into a ball on the ground and wished that she none of this had happened. It would have been better if Demise had succeeded.

Zelda pulled a knife out and held it at her own throat. Feeling the blade go across her neck, she dropped the knife before she could do anymore than draw a small line.

Laying on the ground she sobbed wishing Link would come back. As a love interest. As a friend. Even as a distant acquaintance. She at least wanted to be close to him. Maybe she'd be able to follow him as a spirit. With that thought, Zelda picked the knife up and before her resolve could weaken, she stabbed herself in the heart.

* * *

Yeah, if you didn't notice, I found Impa and Zelda kind of annoying in this game...


End file.
